One Tree Hill: Next Generation
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: You remember Tree Hill the love fights the tears pregnancys love triangles marriages the hate and some one dying every season near enough well your old favourites have gone and your new favourites are here! R&R


One Tree Hill Next Generation.

1x01 Realized I loved you in the fall.

Brianna Davis walked into Karen Café with a angry look on her face she was feeling exhausted it was 3 in the morning and she had school tomorrow but this was important.

"What the Hell!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Oh so I see you got my text" James Lucas Scott smirked.

"Yeah I got the text why would you send me that and the pictures"

"Because you cant resit my charm and you fancy me"

"Oh please we slept together once" Brianna hissed.

"Admit you like me or I'll tell your older sister your a slut"

"Brooke wont care"

"Oh okay I'll tell the entire school"

Brianna rested her elbows on the counter with her hands in her face.

"Its okay I'm just kidding" Jamie reassured.

"Look can we be friends?" Brianna offered.

"So you can just be around me sure"

Brianna grabbed her bag and phone and made her way towards the door she touched the handle on the door before yelling "And Scott those pictures of your abs sent me where so fake".

* * *

><p>Sawyer Scott woke up and stared at her reflection in her head she could just keep thinking 'You need to lose weight your so ugly' she tried to shake out of these thoughts but they just kept coming back "I think I need a diet" she quietly whispered to herself.<p>

There was a tap on her bedroom window she turned around and saw Jude Baker her best friend she opened the window so he could climb in.

"Hey beautiful" Jude greeted.

"Hi handsome" Sawyer giggled

"Wow so were wearing Pyjama's to school today" Jude joked which resulted in him getting smacked in the stomach.

"No I'm actually wearing some shorts knee socks and a top"

"Hurry up then" Jude shooed as he pushed Sawyer into her bathroom.

Jude knocked on Lily's door "Finally I thought you'd never come" Lily whispered as she pulled him into a make out session Jude pulled away "Sawyer will be getting suspicious I gotta go" Jude said making his way out the door.

He ran into Sawyer "Where did you come from?" Sawyer asked clearly confussed.

"Lily's room we were studying" Jude said slowly.

Sawyer shrugged "Whatever".

* * *

><p>Brianna Davis threw up for the third time this week but she wasn't ill so it couldn't be flu she didn't know what was wrong she pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs with her duvet wrapped around her.<p>

Brooke Davis-Baker made her way to her little sister "What's wrong?".

"I was sick again for the third time this week" Brianna sighed.

"Honey this may sound awkward but have you had your you know period" Brooke whispered the last part.

"Nope" Brianna mumbled.

"I'll be right back" Brooke said while she walked into her and Julian's room and returned with a box.

"What's this?" Brianna asked as Brooke past her the box she look down and saw pregnancy tests.

* * *

><p>Davis Baker walked down the hallway of Tree hill high wearing his ravens Jersey and ended up running into a familiar red head.<p>

"Ouch watch wear your going" Lydia Scott Exclaimed.

"Your the one who walked into me" Davis Argued.

"Let's get this straight talk to me go near me breathe the same air as me I will rip your massive head off and you it up your ass!" Lydia growled as she stormed away.

"Wow she's hot when she's angry" Thomson Matthews said while checking out Lydia like she's a piece of meat.

"Dude! Don't look at her like that!" Davis yelled as he whacked Thomson over the head.

"Why do you like her? I see why I wish I could just rip off-" Thomson was cut of by Davis "Your about to get your ass kicked!"

"What I'm Just say she'd look good naked!"

Davis punched him in the jaw and got him down on the floor he was just about to punch him again when I small hand stopped him he followed the hand the face and saw familiar big beautiful brown eyes "Thanks for sticking up for me but you don't deserve the detention your going to get if you don't walk away" Lydia said gratefully while having a small smile tug on her lips.

* * *

><p>Sawyer made her way to the school bathrooms and looked at her outfit 'Look how big your legs look you ugly idiot' that's all she could hear in her head she did something she knew she would regret but she couldn't help it she went into one of the stalls "This is just a one time thing Sawyer it's simple stick a finger down your throat then it's over its just a one time thing" She told her self quietly she counted to three then stuck a tongue down her throat after wards she had a breathe mint and just stared at herself in the mirror soaking in what she just done she couldn't help it tears came out of her like a waterfall she needed to get out of this bathroom she ran out and banged into Jude baker "Hey what's wrong beautiful" Jude asked concerned seeing his best friend cry.<p>

But Sawyer just barged past him and ran tears falling freely down her rosy cheeks.

* * *

><p>Jamie Scott was in search of Brianna Davis one of the reasons he came to school was to annoy her but he couldn't find her anywhere she was suppose to be in his last lesson but she never came.<p>

He decided to call her 'Bring Bring Bring'.

"Hello?" Brianna asked sniffling.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jame but I need you to come round to mine after please" Brianna pleaded.

"Sure I'll come straight after school"

"Bye" Brianna hung up.

Jamie walked down the hallway and saw his little sister hugging Davis Baker?.

"Was about time you crazy kids go together" Jamie smirked.

"I don't know what she sees in you" Davis mumbled,

"Who? There's a girl? Is she hot?" Jamie asked excited.

"Brianna" Lydia said in her DUH! Voice.

Jamie blushed and whispered "Brianna likes me"

The two nodded.

Jamie grinned "Sweetness!"

* * *

><p>Lily Scott walked threw the halls of Tree hill high in her ravens uniform she saw her amazingly hot boyfriend Jude Bake.<p>

"Hey Babe" Lily whispered.

"Hey beautiful" Jude whispered back.

"Since when did you call me beautiful that what you call my dorky niece"

"Hey Soy s not a dork!" Jude defended.

Lily laughed "Okay now your getting on my nerves Sawyer or ME?"

Judes eyes bulged out of his head

* * *

><p>Brianna sat on her bed wishing she could change everything that happened what's going to happen she heard a light knock on the door which swung open to reavel her older sister Brooke Baker with a plate of cookies in her hand and a glass of hot chocolate. "Hey everything will be fine Haley was pregnant when she was your age" Brooke tried to comfort her younger sister. "Yeah but Nate and Hales where married and in love" Brianna sobbed. "Who says that can't be you and Jame" "Because were hardly friends and this baby should just be called drunken mistake" "Brianna Kimberly Davis! You may not see it now but in about 9 months they will be a beautiful baby that loves you so much and you will love and care for it with all you heart" Brooke said while rubbing Brianna's stomach. Brianna sniffed and smiled "I'm Gonna be a mum"<p>

* * *

><p>Sawyer shivered furiously she was sat on the bleachers at the river court she cant believe what she did one thing and now she has to live with that memory of how stupid it was one thing and it scars her for life. She heard her name be called she whipped her head round her long shiney hair flipped around she saw her best friend Jude Baker he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her whilst she leaned her head on the shoulder. He saw a tear run down her cheek he caught it with his thumb "What's wrong Beautiful?" Jude asked extremely concerned she hardly ever cried and today he saw her cry to much. "I did something stupid and now all I can think about is what I did" Sawyer told him. "Whatever you did I'm still your boyfriend" Sawyer giggled "Did you just say your my boyfriend because I don't remember being asked out" Jude blush furiously "Sorry I had trouble with Lily today and we broke up" "You and Lily went out" "For 7 hours" Sawyer laughed "And she dumped your sorry butt"<p>

* * *

><p>Jamie Scott knocked on the DavisBaker Household and was greeted by Julian Baker "Um Brianna wanted to see me" Jamie said while giving one of his mum and dad's best friend a hug. Julian smiled at him trying to hold in his excitement Julian was really happy he was going to have a little nephew/niece and he hoped for the very best for the teenagers. Jamie walked up to Brianna's bedroom and knocked on the door which swung open to reveal a 17 year old girl with grey sweat pant and blank tank top and a brown messy high bun to the side with tear stained cheeks and purple UGG boots. She dragged Jamie to her bathroom and pointed at him to see the sink he looked down and saw five pregnancy test's all positive. "Maybe there fake positives" Brianna shook her head "No I went doctors earlier today apparently in tree hill you get to know a lot of doctors" "So I'm going to be a dad" "Yeah and I'm going to be a mother" They both sat on her bed "Woah Let's move in together" Jamie suggested.

* * *

><p>Lydia Scott sat on the counter on Karen's cafe the one her mother and Aunt Brooke owned it was her shifted and Brianna's but with Brianna being sick Davis decided to fill in for her. Davis walked up to the counter and threw Lydia over his shoulder she started screaming "Let me down! Baker!" When the reached the lake near the river court he put her down looked at her and Kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your Fave Charecter?<strong>

**Your Fave Moment?**

**Do you like it?**

**What couple is your Fave?**

**Do you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Im Fragile and Broken soo peace out suckers XoXoXo**


End file.
